The overall goal of the Gene and Cellular Therapy Core (CoreG) is to provide support for HIV/AIDS-related research requiring stem cells, gene delivery vectors and technical expertise for efficient genetic modification of stem cells. Recent advancements in gene delivery vector systems and stem cell technologies have enabled genetic modification of human hematopoietic stem/progenitor cells (HSPC) to resist HIV infection. The Gene and Cellular Therapy Core is established to meet the increasing demand to promote and facilitate basic and translational research in this area by providing UCLA CFAR investigators and their domestic and international collaborators with highly purified and well characterized human CD34+ HSPC, embryonic stem cells (hESC), induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSC), human fetal tissues and lentiviral vector technologies that enable efficient genetic engineering of stem cells to resist HIV infection. The Core also provides consultation for researchers with limited experience in stem cell and viral vector technologies, in particular early stage investigators. As the use of stem cells and vector technology requires specialized expertise and resources for efficient genetic engineering of different types of stem cells, offering access to these technologies can significantly facilitate and expand the scope of UCLA CFAR research activities. Our services are more cost-effective than utilizing the limited commercial sources. Further value is added by customized technical support available from accessible and knowledgeable core staffs who can work closely with investigators to troubleshoot and optimize experiments, assist with institutional regulatory compliance documents and who are actively engaged in development and application of stem cell and vector technologies. These core services will facilitate translation of stem cell and gene therapy-related HIV research into therapeutic applications.